


10 Mimpi, Sayap yang Patah, dan Awal yang Baru

by downhill1108



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post Produce 101
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhill1108/pseuds/downhill1108
Summary: Mimpi itu berawal dari 10 pemuda, 2 diantaranya bernama Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk. Nasib kesepuluh pemuda dalam pertaruhan hingga keduanya harus berjuang bersama demi mempertahankan mimpi semuanya. Banyak hal terjadi pada Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk selama itu, hingga akhirnya nasib juga yang kembali menentukan.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk





	10 Mimpi, Sayap yang Patah, dan Awal yang Baru

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ini dibuat waktu aku liat berita tentang comeback Up10tion yang lagi-lagi harus tanpa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Ditambah lagi harus ga ada Jinhoo karena masalah kesehatan. Aku sedih banget dan marah sama topmed. Ya bisa ditebak mood isinya gimana kalo buatnya sambil sedih dan marah. Tapi tenang, aku sayang sama Jinhyuk dan Wooseok, sayang juga sama Up10tion. Aku cuma bisa berdoa yang terbaik buat mereka :""""

Dulu, 10 pemuda itu bersama-sama berdiri di atas panggung. Ketika puluhan lampu dan lensa kamera rajin mengikuti gerak-gerik kesepuluh pemuda, hanya tawa dan keakraban yang diperlihatkan di depan mata. 25 jam dan 8 hari dalam seminggu mereka tidak pernah tidak bertatap muka. Muak? Mungkin. Letupan ego? Pasti sering terjadi. Tidak terkecuali (mungkin, terutama) 2 diantara 5 yang hanya terpaut perbedaan beberapa bulan. Tapi semua ditahan, karena satu tujuan, satu mimpi, yang kesepuluhnya miliki.

“Wei, Wooshin. Akur-akur ya kalian berdua. Jangan berantem. Kalo kalian udah mulai tuker bacot, masing-masing anggep aja kalian lagi bercanda.” ucap yang tertua, yang juga diberi beban untuk menjadi pemimpin kesepuluh pemuda. 

“Tuh, shin. Dengerin Jinhoo.” ucap yang lebih tinggi.

“Apa sih wei” elak yang lebih pendek.

Seiring dengan jalannya waktu, lampu sorot itu meredup. Jumlah kamera yang tadinya mencapai 20 berkurang setengahnya. Aktivitas keluar rumah yang tadinya hampir tidak berhenti ikut menurun. Terakhir, sebuah berita yang menghantam membuat 1 diantara 10 harus sembunyi, secara tidak sengaja menggeret kesembilan lainnya untuk limbung.

"Wooshin, jangan sedih. Bukan karena kamu. Jangan salahin diri sendiri." Kogi berusaha menenangkan.

“Kita gapapa, asal kamu bisa cepet kembali wooshin” tambah Sunyoul, sepantarannya yang punya ciri fisik serupa.

Sementara itu, gemini dengan tinggi 185 cm tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya tepukan di pundak yang bisa ia tawarkan saat itu.

Hanya saja, ketika 1 diantara 5 yang sepantaran itu kembali, lampu yang meredup tidak kemudian menjadi lebih terang, sorot lensa dan mata juga tidak lalu kembali pada mereka. Membuat tidak hanya mereka, tapi juga sekumpulan orang yang berpengaruh resah. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah kesempatan datang ke 1 diantara 5 tersebut untuk bangkit. 

“Ambil aja, shin. Ini kesempatan buat kamu. Dan kalau beruntung, buat kita semua. Tapi jangan dibuat beban.” kembali yang tertua berbicara.

“Tapi Jinhoo-” 

“Kamu ga sendirian disana, wooshin. Ada aku. Aku jagain kamu. Aku disana untuk bantu kamu.”, saat itu gemini yang sama dengan nama Jinhyuk ikut membuka suara.

Dengan itulah 2 pemuda ini meletakkan statusnya untuk kemudian merendah mengulang semuanya dari awal. Dengan nama baru, Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk. Keduanya berusaha untuk bangkit. Menaruh harapan untuk memulai kembali, dengan niatan tak hanya untuk keduanya, tapi untuk mimpi kedelapan lainnya yang memberi dukungan di belakang. Harapan seakan muncul ketika Kim Wooseok bersinar sejak awal, semuanya gembira, tidak terkecuali (mungkin, terutama) Lee Jinhyuk.

“Liat kan? Banyak yang dukung kamu!”, seru Lee Jinhyuk dengan kedua tangan lebarnya menangkup kedua pipi Kim Wooseok ketika wajah yang lebih mungil terpampang menjadi kandidat tokoh utama di tahap awal itu.

Kim Wooseok tidak menjawab, tapi senyum khas nya bisa memberi jawaban pada Lee Jinhyuk akan bahagianya. Yang berbeda, ada hangat dan rona merah muda di pipi Kim Wooseok saat Lee Jinhyuk menangkupnya. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak saat itu, hangat dan rona merah muda selalu ada ketika Kim Wooseok ada bersama Lee Jinhyuk.

Terangnya Kim Wooseok mungkin tidak sama dengan terangnya Lee Jinhyuk. Namun Lee Jinhyuk, dengan segala kemampuannya mampu membuat matahari tertarik untuk bersinar untuknya. Kemampuan yang dibungkus dengan kegigihan dan ambisi yang tertuang dalam bentuk amarah logis pada teman-temannya berhasil membuatnya bersinar sama terang dengan Kim Wooseok.

“Aku percaya kamu bisa. Aku bangga sama kamu, Jinhyuk.” ucap Kim Wooseok dalam pelukannya pada Lee Jinhyuk di hadapan 58 rival keduanya. 

Lee Jinhyuk membalas perlukan Kim Wooseok. Di saat yang sama, hangat seperti yang dirasakan Kim Wooseok ditambah dengan degup jantung yang lebih kencang dirasakan oleh Lee Jinhyuk. Lee Jinhyuk yakin, Kim Wooseok yang didekapnya erat menjadi penyebabnya. 

Sejak saat itu, harapan seakan akan berakhir manis untuk Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk. Di sisi yang terlihat puluhan kamera dan ribuan mata, keduanya berjuang di posisinya masing-masing, menjadi rival manis dengan kisah yang menarik. Ada tangan mungil yang tanpa takut digenggam erat tangan yang lebih lebar. Di sisi lain, keduanya bahkan lebih manis dari itu. Ada Kim Wooseok di dekap Lee Jinhyuk ketika tidak ada mata lain yang melihat. Tidak jarang juga, ada kecup manis yang ditinggalkan Lee Jinhyuk untuk memberi semangat Kim Wooseok di sela sesi latihan keduanya. 

“Kita punya kesempatan untuk sama-sama berhasil, Wooseok.” 

“Iya, Jinhyuk”

Saat itu, keduanya lupa bahwa diantara harapan yang ingin diraih keduanya di tempat itu, juga tersimpan harapan 8 suporter yang menunggu di rumah. Hingga pada malam kemenangan yang seharusnya gemerlap, keduanya justru merasa resah. Nama demi nama dipanggil menuju kemenangan, menyisakan semakin sedikit sisa kursi yang tidak cukup untuk semuanya. Dan ketika kursi yang tersisa hanya ada 3, Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk pasrah. Seperti yang diduga keduanya (dan juga ribuan orang lainnya) Kim Wooseok memastikan langkahnya menuju posisi aman. Seharusnya, hal itu membuatnya bahagia, dan hanya bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa, ada air mata yang lebih asin di lidah pahit Kim Wooseok saat ia harus mengucap rasa syukur.

“Jinhyuk, terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku.  _ I love you. _ ” tutup Kim Wooseok di sela isaknya yang lalu dibalas  _ Aku juga _ oleh Lee Jinhyuk tanpa suara. Namun Kim Wooseok tau, dan itu membuat air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

Entah karma atau ada campur tangan yang berkuasa, kemungkinan terburuk yang terlintas di perhitungan pesimis keduanya menjadi kenyataan. Lee Jinhyuk disebut bukan untuk menuju posisi kemenangan, tapi justru untuk dipulangkan. Sekali lagi, Kim Wooseok harus berderai air mata ketika Lee Jinhyuk yang selalu berusaha menutup lemahnya pecah di atas ribuan pasang mata. 

“Wooseok, maaf, aku ga bisa ikut. Harusnya aku ada disana sama kamu.” hanya itu yang mampu diucap Lee Jinhyuk dengan suara yang bergetar untuk menahan isak yang memaksa keluar, menyayat Kim Wooseok yang ada di atas lebih dan lebih lagi.

Mulai dari saat itu, tangan yang biasanya saling menggenggam harus terpisah. Bukan hanya dengan jarak yang sebetulnya tidak terlampau jauh, tapi dengan kesibukan dan jalan masing-masing yang berbeda. Dekap dan kecup yang dulu mudah dilakukan harus ditukar dengan suara dan balasan-balasan kalimat yang tersampaikan melalui media jarak jauh. 

Sementara itu, diluar sana bukan hanya 1, 2 atau 100 200 orang, tapi ribuan yang tidak terima dengan nasib Lee Jinhyuk. Ribuan yang tadinya melihat Lee Jinhyuk dan Kim Wooseok sebagai sepasang rival manis, berbalik membenci keduanya dipasangkan bahkan dalam 1 kalimat. Amarah yang tadinya hanya sekedar amarah lalu berubah menjadi besar dan mengancam Kim Wooseok dan teman-teman barunya. Membuat kupu-kupu antara Lee Jinhyuk dan Kim Wooseok jadi mulai terkoyak sayapnya. 

Seakan tidak cukup, 8 sahabat terdekat yang selalu mendukung keduanya harus kembali ikut terkena dampaknya. Ribuan mata menatap tajam dan lidah berujar pedas terhadap Kim Wooseok dan 8 lainnya dengan kedok “ _ melindungi Lee Jinhyuk _ ”. Jengah tentu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kesepuluhnya apalagi saat pengambil keputusan untuk mereka justru berpihak ke yang kejam dan memisahkan Lee Jinhyuk dengan lainnya. Mimpi 10 pemuda itu masih sama, tapi nasib membawa kesepuluh pemuda itu harus berada di 3 kubu yang berbeda, entah sampai berapa lama.

“Aku ga mau berharap banyak, cuma mau kita semua sehat. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita tetap sahabat. Semoga kamu, Wooseok, dan kita semua sukses di jalan-masing-masing.”, ucap Jinhoo pada Jinhyuk. 

Kata perpisahan yang final untuk 10 pemuda sebetulnya memang belum terucap, tapi semua bisa merasakan bahwa ketidakpastian itu akan berakhir cepat atau lambat. Mungkin bukan diakhiri dengan indah, karena akhir yang indah hanya ada di cerita dongeng. Setidaknya, mereka sudah berusaha dan sekarang hanya bisa menerima.

Puncak dari semuanya adalah ketika sayap kupu-kupu Kim Wooseok patah sempurna dan tidak bisa terbang. Kim Wooseok saat itu hancur, tapi masih berusaha untuk kuat dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Karena saat itu, entah kenapa bukan Lee Jinhyuk yang ingin ditemui Kim Wooseok. Dan Lee Jinhyuk yang biasanya berlari ke Kim Wooseok, juga seakan beku dan enggan bertemu Kim Wooseok. Tidak ada sapa suara atau bahkan pesan singkat yang terkirim di antara keduanya.

“Wooseok, maaf” ucap Jinhyuk pada suatu malam kesekian setelah berita itu.

“Jinhyuk, ini bukan salah kamu. Kamu ga pernah mau begini akhirnya.”

“Kamu ga akan bisa aman kalo sama aku, seok. Aku yang harusnya jagain kamu tapi justru jadi celah orang lain nyakitin kamu. Aku ga bisa wooseok.”

“Aku juga berpikir yang sama.. Aku harusnya bahagia liat kamu, tapi sekarang… Kita justru ga bahagia kalau kita sama-sama, Jinhyuk.”

“Jadi?”

“Kita pisah, Jinhyuk. Kamu dan aku ga ada apa-apa, di depan semua orang, ataupun di depan diri kita sendiri.”

Maka pada malam itu, hubungan Lee Jinhyuk dan Kim Wooseok tidak bisa kembali menjadi manis. Bahkan untuk kembali seperti sedia kala ketika masih berdiri dengan formasi 10 pemuda pun tidak bisa. Yang tersisa hanya dingin, keengganan untuk sekedar menyebut nama, dan tatapan yang menghindar. Ironis, karena tujuannya untuk menjaga yang lainnya tetap hangat. 

Lalu saat Lee Jinhyuk berangsur menemukan kembali hangat dari yang lain, Kim Wooseok hanya bisa mendukungnya tanpa sepengetahuan Lee Jinhyuk. 

“Sejin, titip ya, tolong jaga Jinhyuk.” ucap Kim Wooseok.

**Author's Note:**

> fin! I cried while writing this tho ;______;


End file.
